The present invention is in the field of braking systems. More specifically this invention relates to the brake linings for use in a braking disc.
Modern steel brake designs rely on the friction generated between solid steel and sintered metal wear surfaces. The steel surface may take the form of a full annular disc, or may be segmented and connected, with or without a substructure, to form a full annular disc. The sintered metal components are lower in strength, and therefore require a different method of assembly than the steel components.
Modern steel aircraft brakes are typically created by adding powdered metal to formed cups, and then sintering this powdered metal to fuse it to the cups. Brake linings have been shown to wear less when surface temperatures are kept low. Unfortunately, powdered metal compounds act as good insulators, thereby retaining surface heat, which causes increased wear.
Prior methods of brake pad reinforcement have provided some heat dissipation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,153, to Venkatu, a brake reinforcement method is disclosed. This method comprises reinforcing the brake pad with a grid of copper or steel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,146 to Yuan et al also discloses a honeycomb/grid type reinforcement method. This would provide some heat dissipation, however, this grid can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
A method of heat dissipation is desired for brake pads which would be easier and more economical to produce.